


Маленькая смерть Жан-Жака Леруа

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disease, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: На самом деле Джей-Джей просто заболел.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Otabek Altin
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 3





	Маленькая смерть Жан-Жака Леруа

**Author's Note:**

> Медицинский кинк. Осторожно: шприцы-иглы, боль-муки.

По потолку ползёт ломаная трещина в сторону двери, видимо, желая покинуть это скорбное помещение. Слабость разваливает на маленькие фрагменты. Поверх одеяла наброшено пушистое жёлтое покрывало, но озноб всё равно мелко-мелко бегает по телу. В уши врезается тонкий писк.

— Тридцать девять. — Отабек выключает градусник. — Ты поэтому вчера так плохо катал? Или нет?

Наверное, было большой ошибкой позвать Отабека. О чём он только думал? Вот только слова «Отабек» и «ошибка» никак не сочетались в голове.

— Да, но температуры такой не было вчера. Я никому не сказал.

Джей-Джей теперь рассматривает стену, только белая краска не даёт зацепиться взглядом. Вот бы тут были обои в мелкий синий кораблик, как в его комнате.

Он не очень-то хочет объяснять, что дело не только в этом, но и во многом другом. В родителях, в Изабелле… В Отабеке. Но больше в самом себе, конечно.

— Жан, я скоро вернусь, — вздыхает Отабек.

Джей-Джей не верит.

Удивительно, что Отабек вообще пришёл.

Отабек, конечно, не вернётся, и Джей-Джей умрёт тут, потому что, когда он всё-таки решит позвонить родителям, то не сможет набрать номер ослабевшими пальцами. Умрёт тут, в своём гордом одноместном номере, который он так хотел. В одиночестве. Даже трещина на потолке уползёт в коридор, не захочет остаться с ним в его последнюю минуту.

Отабек возвращается, кладёт белый пакет на кровать рядом с Джей-Джеем и идёт мыть руки.

Джей-Джей рассматривает жёлтую стеклянную ампулу.

— Где взял?

— Это вернёт нам короля Джей-Джея. — Отабек, с закатанными до локтей серыми рукавами, вытирает руки белым полотенцем, игнорируя вопрос. Где бы не взял, он здорово рисковал: нельзя вот так просто завалиться в местную аптеку и прикупить запрещёнку во время соревнований.

— Я не пройду контроль.

Отабек смотрит очень спокойно.

Джей-Джей отворачивается к стене, чтобы не видеть лица Отабека.

— Мне обязательно слушать все твои мысли о допинг-контроле сейчас, или ты просто скажешь, в чём проблема?

— Не могу же я в медпункте попросить вколоть мне запрещённый препарат!

— Тебе и не нужно. Я поставлю.

— Что?

— Я поставлю укол.

— Я не пройду контроль.

Отабек, наверное, кривит лицо.

— Жан. Ты лучше меня знаешь, как обойти контроль. Говори, в чём проблема.

— Не за день до программы. А если внезапная проверка?

Отабек молчит, и Джей-Джей представляет, как долго, спокойно смотрят тёмные глаза. Он набирает в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком.

— Я боюсь уколов.

Джей-Джей прячет лицо в подушку и считает до пяти.

— Что? Жан. А как ты кровь сдаёшь? Как ты… — Отабек молчит. — Ладно, забей.

— Я никому никогда не говорил, — шепчет Джей-Джей в подушку.

— Слушай. Я понимаю. Ты расстроен вчерашним и боишься уколов, и на тебя всё это навалилось, — тёплая рука ложится на плечо. — Но ты действительно готов сняться, после вчерашнего?

Джей-Джей нифига не уверен. Он запутался.

— Жан, я хорошо ставлю уколы. Серьёзно, почти всей родне уколы ставил, я умею.

— Я не хочу.

— Значит, не будем.

Рука на плече успокаивает.

— Будем, — шепчет Джей-Джей.

— Стоп-слово «Фиаско»?

Джей-Джей беззвучно хихикает и оборачивается через плечо.

— Бекки, ты такой… — слово «мой» горько остается во рту, и он опять возвращается к стене.

— Больно не будет?

Отабек вздыхает.

— Я бы хотел сказать, что не будет, но это довольно болезненная инъекция.

Джей-Джей судорожно вздыхает.

Рука перемещается с плеча на спину и мягко поглаживает между лопаток.

— Я буду очень аккурано, Жан.

Отабек говорит эти слова своим заботливым голосом, укутывая смутными воспоминаниями, и Джей-Джей не может понять что ему больше: плохо или хорошо. Он тихо всхлипывает, когда рука давит на спину, укладывая Джей-Джея на живот.

О тумбочку легко стукает тарелка, в воздухе тяжело щипет спиртом. Отабек протирает тарелку антисептиком, затем свои руки, бросает ватки в пустой пакет. В тарелку аккуратно ложатся протертая спиртовым тампоном ампула, несколько спиртовых салфеток. Шприц.

Джей-Джей поспешно отворачивается.

— Тихо, тихо, — ласково шепчет Отабек и убирает одеяло. — Всё хорошо. Доверяешь мне?

— Нет, — всхлипывает Джей-Джей.

Тело обдает болезненным холодом. Тёплые руки задирают футболку, стягивают резинку голубых боксеров вниз. Джей-Джею кажется, что он слышит тихий смешок. Или вздох. Пальцы проводят по пояснице, там, где татуировка.

— Всё хорошо, Жан, это же я.

Джей-Джей не может понять, почему это всё сейчас и как это соотносится с слабостью, страхом перед огромной холодной стальной иглой и смущением из-за своего нелепого положения и беззащитности.

Отабек отворачивается за перчатками, и Джей-Джей судорожно проводит рукой под животом, чтобы поправить болезненно пульсирующий стояк.

— Всё будет хорошо, Жан, ты справишься. — Отабек надевает синие перчатки, берёт ампулу с тарелки, встряхивает, проводит напильником по горлышку. — Это снимет жар и вернёт тебя на коньки. Откатаешь завтра как богиня.

Голос такой мягкий, заботливый, как будто Отабеку и правда не всё равно. Разве, если бы ему было всё равно, он был бы тут с Джей-Джеем?

— Бек, почему ты это делаешь?

Джей-Джей говорит так тихо, что сам едва себя слышит.

Отабек накрывает спиртовой салфеткой ампулу.

— Потому что я хочу соревноваться с тобой на равных. — пальцы безжалостно ломают тонкую стеклянную шею.

Защитный колпачок открывает длинную блестящую иглу со скошенным остриём.

— Ты справишься, Жан. Сейчас ты получишь лекарство, а завтра выйдешь на лёд, не спалишься и сделаешь всё, как надо.

Шприц жадно выпивает прозрачную жидкость.

— Завтра ты всё расскажешь отцу, он подстрахует с допинг-контролем, если понадобится. Всё, как обычно, ничего особенного. Скажешь, что поставил себе сам, что не хотел сниматься. Если внезапная проверка, то пропустишь не больше года, но внезапной не будет, ты же знаешь.

Эти слова совсем не сексуальные и не должны быть сексуальными. Но Джей-Джей не разбирает слов. Ему страшно, стыдно. И сквозь стыд он слышит только заботливый и одновременно уверенный голос, который напоминает ему о том, как было раньше, когда Отабек был рядом, близкий и свой. Воспоминания путаются, а кровь со всего тела устремляется в низ живота.

Пальцы щелкают по прозрачному пластику, прогоняя вверх прозрачные пузырьки. На кончике иглы выступает слеза.

Тело вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения мокрой салфетки.

На ягодицу ложится ладонь, и Джей-Джей не может сдержать позорный стон.

— Ш-ш-ш, — видимо, Отабек принимает это за проявление страха, потому что рука мягко гладит кожу. — Расслабься.

Теперь воспоминание весьма конкретное.

Джей-Джей сжимает кулаки и закусывает угол подушки. Перед глазами всё едет, ему кажется, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, и он трахнет эту кровать. Не вполне соображая, Джей-Джей немного подаётся бедрами вперёд, создавая трение, когда ласковая рука резко и жёстко шлёпает по напрягшейся ягодице. Джей-Джей, опешив в месиве нахлынувших чувств, лишь успевает подумать, что он что-то не так понял, когда до него доходит резкая боль. Боль нарастает и отнимает ногу до колена. На глаза наворачивается мокрое.

— Чш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо, всё хорошо, ты молодец, — шепчет Отабек, грея его задницу ладонью и поглаживая большим пальцем. — Расслабься, иглу ведь сломаешь. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Пальцы крепко прижимают мокрую ватку к больному, шприц брякает в тарелку.

— Вот и всё, ты молодец, Отважный Джей-Джей. — Отабек снимает перчатку зубами, бросает в тарелку и гладит голову чуть влажной рукой. — Всё позади, уже не страшно, да?

Он аккуратно поправляет бельё, футболку и укрывает одеялом.

— Ты меня ударил. — Джей-Джей говорит в подушку и надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно обиженно.

— Да, чтобы ты жопу расслабил.

Джей-Джей разворачивается и садится на кровати. Задницу сводит тупой болью, но мгновение, когда губы Отабека мягко раскрываются под его губами, этого стоит. Меньше секунды, и Отабек отворачивается, но из объятий не вырывается.

— Жан, всё хорошо, — ласково обманывает Отабек и легкой рукой гладит Джей-Джея по волосам.

Только сердце бьётся в грудь Джей-Джея, быстрее собственного, сильно и честно.

— Я хочу поговорить об этом, Бек.

Мысли в голове Джей-Джея путаются, и всё уплывает.

— Конечно, — Отабек укладывает его на кровать и укрывает одеялом. — Мы поговорим об этом завтра.

— Завтра, — повторяет Джей-Джей.

Конечно. Отабек, конечно, врёт. Они не поговорят завтра. Завтра Отабек сделает вид, что и знать не знает, кто такой Джей-Джей.

Сегодня он аккуратно собирает улики в пакет, крутит ампулу в руках.

— Я оставлю в тумбочке, в верхнем ящике. Покажешь отцу, да?

Глаза слипаются, Джей-Джей с усилием кивает.

— Наподдаст он мне, конечно.

Язык заплетается.

— Наподдаст, — подтверждает Отабек. — Но на лёд пустит.

Веки тяжело закрываются.

***

Когда Джей-Джей открывает глаза, трещина уползает от освещённого рассветом квадрата на потолке. Нет ни тарелки на тумбочке, ни белого пакета, ни записки с милыми пожеланиями. Как будто и не было никакого Отабека. Как будто Джей-Джей все это просто придумал. Но голове легко, и он знает, что если измерит температуру, то увидит «36,6». А в верхнем ящике тумбочки поблескивает жёлтая склянка немым доказательством того, что Отабек был здесь и что Отабеку совсем не всё равно.


End file.
